Borrow the Moonlight
by Halcyonna
Summary: AU: Blaine is an alpha werewolf, and he needs to choose his mate from human society and claim him, turning him to an omega werewolf.  The human, of course, is Kurt.  Features dark!possessive!Blaine and innocent!Kurt as well as their werewolf instincts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I apparently cannot stay away from the glee kink meme, and this is another fill. I won't post the prompt because it's long, but stuff you need to know before reading it: Blaine is part of a werewolf pack. His father is the alpha, so he is also an alpha. Eventually, the alpha needs to mate with an omega. The omega needs to be a human. (Betas are other werewolves in the society, but alphas do not mate with them because their instincts are too strong to allow them to submit to the alpha, and the alpha's mate needs to be submissive.)**

**Now Blaine's mother is also an omega, since she is his alpha father's mate. So, she is given information about what Blaine is looking for in a mate, and she heads into human society to look for him, though Blaine gives her some information about what she is looking for first. And of course, Blaine's omega winds up being Kurt.**

**Alphas first need to claim their omega. It occurs sexually, and the mating is non-consensual, because humans are naturally scared of the alpha werewolf at first. During the claiming, the alpha bites the human to turn him into an omega werewolf. They then need to train their omega to respond to them and adapt to the werewolf society.**

**This features a dark, possessive Blaine and an innocent yet headstrong Kurt. Their relationship is very instinctive and will become more tender as they grow to know each other and adapt to each other's needs and desires. Much of it will focus on Kurt's training and dynamic with Blaine.**

**Let me know if you have any questions; otherwise, I hope you enjoy! **

The air was cold. Just as Blaine liked it. He supposed it would have been stagnant had the temperature been warmer, but for the moment, the chilly stillness was inviting. He was lazed in front of a fire with only his father, the pack alpha, and mother, his claimed omega. The tree branches spread eerily above them, draping them in a labyrinth of moonlight and shadow. All was silent, save for the crackling fire and little gurgles of the river to their side.

"I know you've thought about what you've been looking for in a mate," Blaine's father murmured seriously, resting his hand on the copper-haired omega who lazed across his lap. "Have you discussed the matter with him yet, Kiara?"

"He's been given a week to think it over," she responded, complacent and heady with her alpha's casual touch.

"And?"

He looked to Blaine, who had busied himself dangling a finger in the chilled water, watching as the ripples yielded to his touch.

"I'd prefer someone, well, sweet," Blaine mused. "Innocent, even. Not child_ish_, but child_like_."

"He's not going to stay that way for long, you know," Blaine's father answered. "None of them have." He chuckled darkly, running a hand along his omega's porcelain arm. "Certainly not my sweet little Kiara here."

"Still, though, Denyth," Kiara pondered, gazing up at her alpha. "The boy could have an element of innocence, purity, if that's what Blaine wants. I think that a bit of it may still remain, given that Blaine is careful with him."

"Oh, I will be," Blaine said, his face all boyish eagerness.

"He needs to be strong-willed, though. He will most definitely be subservient to you because it's instinctual, especially after the claiming, so that's not something to worry yourself over. But what we do need to be sure of is that he'll still be respected by the rest of the pack, son."

"I'm fine with that," Blaine answered. "Of course I want someone who's his own person. I don't want to break his will, not at all, I want to just… bend it. I want the purity and innocence to be there, still, but I think that I can mold it to my ambitions, if I'm careful with him."

Blaine's mother nodded thoughtfully. "It's a bit tricky, but I can work with that. What would you like, physically?"

Blaine's lips curved upwards, almost darkly. "I like your skin, the way it looks in the moonlight. White. Flawless, like a porcelain doll."

Denyth ran an affectionate hand down Kiara's arm, and she chuckled. "Is that a high priority? It might be a little tricky, given the personality traits. I don't know if I can match everything, you know."

"It's a bit of a priority item, just because it goes with the purity."

"I'll see what I can find. It may take a while."

"I know."

"The porcelain skin _is_ quite rewarding, though," Denyth murmured, eyes darkening for a moment at the woman in his lap, who remained quiet and complacent, recognizing that look.

"And I suppose I'm a bit short, so I can't get picky with height," Blaine smiled. "Taller is fine. Welcome, actually. I'd prefer him thin, though."

"You'll probably be naturally stronger than the boy anyways, once he's turned to one of us, just because he's yours. A reminder of his place, if you will."

_His_. Blaine grinned. His very own pure, porcelain boy, to claim and to mold however he chose. For all the others to fawn over, to want but never to own.

"I know. I prefer thinner, though," he said, eyes lighting as he gazed at the fire ruffling in the breeze. "Easier to control that way."

"As you wish, dear," Kiara smiled sweetly at her son. Even in the moonlight, his body was dark and strong, perfect to eventually lead the pack, perfect to claim his omega. He was practically glowing with readiness, and his instincts would surely kick in when he claimed his omega. "Whoever we find is going to be difficult to control at first, you know."

Blaine's father butted in at this point, and Kiara quieted herself instinctively. "I know that you want to be kind to him, Blaine, but… he's not going to be happy during the claiming. He's a human. They court each other, long, long before having sex. You know that's not how our society works, though, and it'll be overwhelming for him at first. You can't let that soften you, son. You need to be rough and firm when you claim him. He's going to protest, scratch, bite, do everything he can to run from you, but you can't allow him to get away with that, or it's going to be even harder for him to adjust in the long run. And after you claim him sexually, after you've bitten him to turn him, his omega and werewolf instincts will kick in. Somewhere instinctively, he'll recognize that he belongs to you and needs to submit to you. It won't be easy for him at first, especially if he's as pure and strong as you would like him to be, but he'll adjust to it. They always do. You can be as tender with him as you would like, then, but you still need to continue to claim him sexually fairly frequently, so his instincts and hormones are running high. That way you'll be able to properly train him."

Blaine's eyes were glowing.

"Are you excited, son?" Blaine's father's voice softened as he gazed at the future head alpha, who nodded eagerly. "You're older, now. I know that you can handle this, and the responsibility of it all."

"I've been thinking about it a lot," Blaine admitted, fingers digging into the fresh earth beneath them with excitement. "About what I want, about how I want the claiming to go. It's exhilarating."

"You remind me of myself, you know," his father murmured. "I could hardly sleep before I met Kiara. And when I first saw her, I was so excited that I could hardly sleep after." Blaine laughed. "You're responsible and mature, son. You'll do wonderfully."

"I don't want to hurt him," Blaine murmured. "I don't want him to… hate me. I want to love him."

"And you will, Blaine, you will. You need to be patient, though. You'll become accustomed to his scent and moods after the claiming, which will certainly help you out. He'll be… upset, angry, at first. But he'll learn to trust you, to accept that you know what's best for him. It won't be easy, especially given what you've asked for personality-wise, but the best ones are never easy at first. It'll be a little work at the beginning, but then you'll have him as yours for your entire life."

The thought of that made Blaine smile, sweet and dark and purely instinctive, as he leaned his head back on the rocks.

His mother kissed his cheek softly, heading through the forest and into human society in search of Blaine's perfect boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read/expressed interest in this! In this chapter, we have Blaine's human-turned-werewolf mother Kiara going into human society to find Blaine's mate (Kurt!) as well as the claiming and turning Kurt to a werewolf.**

**Please, please, please keep in mind that when Blaine claims Kurt, it is non-consensual and fairly violent. Their dynamic will not always be like this, but as expressed in the first chapter, the claiming is rough and non-consensual for multiple reasons. I really don't want to trigger anyone here, so keep that in mind, as well as the fact that some of this will be dub-con in future chapters, until Kurt comes to term with his instincts and his new lifestyle. If you have any questions about it before reading, feel free to ask in a review or pm me, and I'll do my best to answer. Also, know that when Blaine bites Kurt, he turns Kurt to a werewolf. The bite is very disorienting at first.**

**Let me know what you think, and as before, please don't hesitate to ask me any questions.**

Kiara had never quite mastered the art of sleeping on trains. Her bobbing head slammed against the window every time she leaned tentatively against the cold glass; resting her head in the opposite direction involved resting it on the greasy-haired man who sat beside her; leaning forward or back left her a bit too vulnerable for the subway. She thus sat back on the seat, ankles crossed demurely, head tilted to gaze out the window. Ohio wasn't exactly much to look at. Rolling fields, a few forests, and that was about it. She had been a girl of New York City before the pack abducted her, so the view was a bit unsettling, quite unlike the dark, lively night and flashing lights she had grown accustomed to during her teenage years. Despite the fact that she was hundreds of miles away from her former home, she had still slicked back her hair and tugged a hood around her face to avoid recognition. One could never be too careful when venturing into human society. She had once considered dying her hair a dark brown to appear more like the other werewolves, but Denyth had been staunchly against it, finding the rare copper shade all too alluring to give up so easily. She supposed a bit of it was that her alpha enjoyed the uniqueness, of showing her off to the other wolves. Alphas, as she had come to understand, were possessive creatures. Not that she minded. His claiming arm around her waist, the way he hated the way the other wolves looked at her… maybe it was instinctive, but she had come to enjoy it.

As the train came to a halt in a small town, Kiara quickly made her way off of the train. She had already made a cursory glance at her fellow trainriders, but none were really worth a second look. Not for the type of boy that her son had in mind, anyway.

"Excuse me, ma'am!"

Fuck. Someone must have recognized her. But there was no way that one of her old friends from the city was _here_, in the middle of nowhere… Still, Kiara pretended not to hear and tugged at her plaid skirt anxiously, trying her best to disappear into the crowd. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder and slowly spun on her toes. A pamphlet was thrust into her hand, and she looked up in surprise to see a short, dark-haired girl standing before her, bobbing confidently on painted toes.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you," the girl chirped. "But I'm here to support to McKinley High Glee Club. Now, as you may or may not know, our school has been cutting the funding for the arts. I know that must be surprising to you, given immense amount of talent – myself, of course, very much included – but if you'd consider coming to our fundraiser at the mall right over there, it would be very much appreciated." She finished breathlessly, dark eyes aglow.

It had been too long since her interaction with humans, and Kiara was a bit rusty. Their instincts and charm now seemed foreign, and she fought through her tangle of thoughts to muster a reply. "That's… that sounds lovely. I'll definitely keep it in mind," she smiled falsely.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. We-" Kiara waved a hand at the girl and headed into the town. The pack needed her, and she needed to do this as quickly as possible to get back to them. She really didn't have time for some silly song-and-dance routine.

A tall, pale-skinned blonde boy carrying heaps of bags brushed against Kiara as he strode quickly towards the mall, with an African American girl rushing at his heels.

"Boy, you know Kurt's going to kill you if you're not back in time with all that crap he wanted for the show," the girl called out.

The boy didn't respond.

"Sam!" she said, clearly frustrated.

"I'm doing my best to get back, 'cedes," the boy – no, Sam – spoke quickly, heading towards the mall.

Kiara followed in their tracks. Sam. He wasn't as thin as Blaine had wanted, but the skin was the right shade. His personality had yet to be determined, but he seemed as though he could be strong enough for the pack. Maybe a bit lacking in the innocence, though, but there was a chance he would do. As she reached a stage towards the middle of the building, she hid behind a curtain and struggled not to cough from the dust that clouded about her face, keeping her ears alert.

"Okay, first of all, that's not the blouse I asked you to pick up." The voice was distinct, melodious even in its harsh brevity.

"I thought you wanted the peach one?" It sounded like Sam, the boy from before, though now the new voice was what had caught her attention.

A dramatic sigh, obviously stressed. "The peach tones were for the lights. Everyone knows that my skin is pale enough without a peach-colored blouse to accentuate it even further." _Pale skin. _Despite its impatience, the voice was sweet and pure, and Kiara found herself leaning closer, pressing against the curtain.

"Sorry, I can just take it back, maybe-"

"That's alright, Sam. The fundraiser has to start soon, anyway. Maybe I'll switch with Mike – he has that nice emerald green shirt, and hopefully the peach won't look too bad on his skin under the stage lights." The boy could be calmed. At least, he seemed level-headed, once he got his emotions in check. He still had the authority to earn others' respect, though, which was of utmost importance in an omega.

"Thanks, Kurt. Sorry again."

"I suppose we've gotten through worse problems at the last minute," Kurt dismissed before issuing a flurry of costume and lighting orders to those surrounding him. "And tell Rachel that the house is getting pretty full, so she can get back here with those pamphlets."

The boy was definitely a bit fussy, but Kiara herself had been as well. And Blaine always enjoyed a challenge. Still, physical appearance remained an issue. If her son wasn't sexually drawn to the boy, the relationship between the two would lack the call of instinct and be essentially disastrous.

Carefully, Kiara poked her head from behind the curtain, one green eye making itself visible. She followed a little lilting hum that must have come from... Kurt. Yes, Kurt. She caught a flash of alabaster skin shining in the shadows and smiled softly. The boy was all long, pale limbs and deep chestnut hair, quiffed perfectly above his forehead. He was clearly muscled, though his form was practiced and lean, perhaps that of a dancer, from his graceful movements. She most definitely sensed a distinct air of innocence and purity about him, though she couldn't quite place where it came from. Perhaps it was because the slight harshness of his exterior, in the way he calculated his movements, seemed like a mask. And he was tall, but still easily controllable by Blaine's strength and will. He would be a piece of work at first, definitely a bit high-strung, but as Denyth had said, the best humans were never easy to win over.

Besides, Blaine liked a challenge. And with that thought, Kiara slunk out of the auditorium.

.oO0Oo.

Excitement hung heavily in the humid summer air. The past few days had flown by in a shiver of happy anxiety. As soon as Kiara had informed the pack of her choice, they had grouped together to venture into human society, and with a whiff of carefully brewed herbs and bark and honey and a knock to the head, the boy was unconscious and left in the middle of the forest to await the claiming of his alpha, alone, afraid, and unaware.

It was the evening of the claiming. The day had passed quickly for Blaine, filled with knowing looks from the elder wolves, the occasional suggestive eyebrow raise from his friends, a warm hand on his shoulder from one of the women, and plenty of sexual "advice" from several of the men, leaving the young alpha a bit flustered by it all.

"You ready?" his father murmured, slipping into Blaine's ample portion of their dwelling and creaking the door closed behind them, safe from the ears of the rest of the pack.

"A little anxious, I guess," Blaine admitted sheepishly, letting his guard down in front of the older alpha. In front of his father, he was at least free to express his worries, not having to keep up the constant air of confidence and dominance needed to control the rest of the pack.

"I was the same way, you know."

"But the way you are with mom, though, it seems so natural. Like she was made for you."

A soft chuckle. "Sometimes I like to think that she was, Blaine. But I trained her that way too, though, you need to realize. And you'll train this boy – Kurt is his name, I believe – to respond to you as well."

"I don't even know where to begin with… you know, the claiming." Blaine murmured. "I mean, your friend Mulvp gave me some – I'm hesitant to even call them tips, but I'll settle for that, for lack of a better word, and…" he trailed off, mocking the gesture that could only be described as obscene, and allowed himself to fall into a steady, comforting rhythm of laughter with his father.

"You're nervous now, Blaine," Denyth smiled once they had settled down. "But it will all come to you once you smell his scent, once you search for it in the air. That scent, his natural human scent, is the beginning of your bond with him. You'll understand it, you'll want it, want him, like you've never wanted anything in your life."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What does Kurt look like?" he asked suddenly, softly.

"He's beautiful, Blaine. Everything you wanted, I believe. There's something special about that boy. Treat him well." And with a wink, Denyth headed outside to rejoin his omega.

Blaine checked his hair in the mirror one last time. After a moment of indecision, he decided to leave his shirt off. It would need to come off anyway during the claiming, and the breeze was soothing against his sweaty skin. He cast a last-minute glance about his room to ensure that he wasn't forgetting anything and then stepped outside.

Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to Blaine. They were subdued, controlled at seeing the young alpha before them, poised and confident, but there was a light of excitement in their eyes, so anxious to witness the event so that rarely took place. They didn't view the actual claiming, no, that took place at night, between only the alpha and the human. It was not for their eyes. Still, though, waves of primal excitement washed through their bodies, streaming through their blood. They were creatures of tradition, and the ritual of it all flooded them with emotion and restlessness.

"Come here, Blaine," Denyth murmured, the laughing eyes from just a few minutes ago now solemn. Kiara stood beside him, holding a teal scarf delicately between gloved hands. What would come to pass was not to be seen by the betas, who gazed after the three werewolves until their figures could no longer be seen through the fog of the forest.

"This scarf has the boy's scent on it," Denyth said as Kiara held it before Blaine, all three pairs of eyes gleaming and alert in the dark of night. "Once you take it from us, we're not allowed to help you. You're on your own. You're to locate him by his scent, claim him, and return him to our dwelling. Any last concerns?"

"No, Dad," Blaine said seriously. The night air sent a rush up his spine as the father handed him the scarf.

"Wait to smell it until your mother and I have fully left your sight. Then begin. Good luck, Blaine."

Blaine could have laughed at the seriousness of his parents' tone, of the somberness even in their footsteps as they walked away, because serious was the last thing he was feeling. It almost made him laugh, that after all the build-up, he was just... here. By himself, feeling nothing but at ease. Giddy, even. So it was with a happy, relaxed, sigh that Blaine bent his face to the scarf and inhaled.

His body - no, his entire being, jolted, overwhelmed with the heady scent of baby's breath and spices and lilac and Jesus, it was so damned beautiful, and how could that be anyone's natural scent? And beneath it, he could just catch a whiff of sweat. Not werewolf sweat, no - this was more delicate, more musky than that of his own species. The boy's sweat. His boy's sweat. His. The trees seemed to spiral down around him, swirling in the blackness as Blaine lost himself in the intoxicating, obsessive need to hunt, to claim what was his. He squeezed his eyes shut against the faint moonlight, blocking out the sensations that enveloped his body - the rich soil yielding to the weight of his toes, the rough tree bark he clutched clawlike beneath calloused fingers, the earthy water dripping from leaves above, settling in droplets in his hair. Surrounded by nature and overcome with need, he sought out the faintest scent of his boy, the boy he had smelled on the scarf. Unleashing a growl into the empty night, he sprung into life, into action, tracing the boy. It was only a matter of time before the claiming.

.oO0Oo.

The forest blurred through a disoriented Kurt's tear-streaked eyes as he stumbled through the forest, clutching his foot in agony when he caught on another tree root. It was dark - no, fucking black, outside, and it must have been an hour since he'd awoken in this hell. He had panicked at first, racing back and forth, clawing at the earth for any sign, any trace of his phone, his clothes, his possessions, anything. He had been in school, last he knew, and opened his eyes to the forest at dusk. He couldn't have gotten here of his own accord, that was for certain, and he'd eventually come to the realization that someone must have brought him here. It obviously wasn't someone who loved him, who cared for him - not that there were many people who did - and he had been lead to the natural conclusion that Karofsky and the football team had left him here.

He hadn't been panicked, not at first, at least once he had gotten over the initial shock. It was a cruel prank, yes, but they must have been hiding just around the corner, ready to pop up and scare him, do something rude and demeaning but something that he had grown accustomed to.

But now it was fucking dark and he was fucking scared out of his mind, rushing in every direction, body scratched and bloody, dripping with sweat, desperate to find a way out but constantly changing direction. Something must have gone wrong, they must have forgotten him or something, but it was getting cold, and there were animals in the woods, and he didn't know where he was, and he couldn't even think straight, and tears were coursing down his flushed face, and the painful swelling bump on his head seemed to be increasing exponentially in size, and was that an owl or a ghost or...?

.oO0Oo.

Blaine's breath, his very essence, caught in his throat. The boy was beautiful, gorgeous pale limbs exposed and gleaming in the moonlight, his body torn and snared beneath gnarled tree roots, silky hair draped over his delicate forehead. He wanted to stop and admire the boy, his boy, but his feet kept moving, his long toenails digging into the earth, until he flung his body atop the sobbing boy's from behind, covering him, enveloping him with his scent and his desire.

He heard a high-pitched mewl resonate against the shadows of the trees and grinned darkly, his erection grinding against the struggling boy from behind.

"Kurt," he growled against the expanse of flesh, and fuck, it was so damned supple and fragile and soft, porcelain stretched over taut, lean muscles. He felt the tugs, the strains of Kurt's toned body against his own, but his frail pulls were no match for Blaine's muscled, practiced, arms that pinned the boy beneath them.

"How do you - ungh - know my name?" the boy made out between whimpers. "Get off," he choked, legs flying in every direction until Blaine wrapped a strong hand around them, burying his face in the boy's neck.

The scent was even stronger there in the little pool of sweat and blood on his collar bone, and it was so intoxicating that Blaine couldn't even think. "Because you're mine, Kurt," he managed, gasping at the feel of the boy's warm, soft ass cheeks against his erection. He couldn't help himself, grinding further against the flesh, eyes aglow as the musk and heat became overwhelming.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Kurt screeched through tears, crying and struggling against Blaine's grip, firm around his delicate wrists.

"I wish I could, lovely," Blaine grunted, one hand making its way down to the boy's cleft. Kurt's hand came free and reached behind him to claw at Blaine's face, ripping desperately at his hair, which only aroused Blaine even further, his heart rushing, sending torrents of rich, warm blood through his body. "But you're too damned beautiful for me to just leave you here like this, so innocent and pure and unclaimed."

"Unclaimed? Get OFF of me!" Kurt's entire body jerked when he felt Blaine's teeth sink into his neck, all flailing limbs as he was pinned to the ground beneath him, before his body went weak, his cries turning to mumbles and weak pushes against Blaine.

"That's it, angel. Just relax, you'll be alright," Blaine murmured, overwhelmed by tenderness at the boy's murmurs before thrusting his hips hard inside of him. Blaine forced himself to still for a moment just to relish the feeling, the intimacy, the way Kurt lay writhing beneath him, fully claimed, droplets of blood dripping from his neck, his intoxicating scent just surrounding them. And he was so hot, so tight, his walls pressing back against Blaine's cock, almost like he wanted this. His hips moved quickly, violently, of their own accord, unable to get enough of the friction, the heat, welcoming and open beneath him. His sweat mingled with the boy's, their scents mingling headily, and it was all he could do to not lose himself in the waves of pleasure that wreaked his body, crashing upon him again and again and again. He was wound up so tight he could hardly breathe, burying himself in the boy beneath him and feeling the sting of the nail marks on his back, crying out Kurt's name as he uncoiled and released himself inside him.

It took Blaine several minutes to recover, his face buried comfortably in Kurt's hair, panting in lust and adoration and possession as he held the unconscious boy's body tightly against his own.

He gently pulled out, whimpering at his sensitivity, and pulled Kurt into his arms, flipping the boy over to gaze into his face. His eyes were closed, teardrops glistening prettily on his face. Blaine dipped a cupped hand into the river and allowed the water to run over Kurt, cleaning his scratches and carrying away his blood and tears as it made its way over his body. His skin was soft, ever so soft, and shone beautifully in the moonlight, and Blaine couldn't help but curse himself for allowing his instincts to take control, for treating this human-turned-werewolf, this magical work of nature and of art, so harshly, so aggressively. It was in Kurt's best interest, he knew, to turn him as quickly as possible, to allow their instincts to bond them, but he still felt his heart ache as he ran a hand achingly over the boy's face.

He cradled Kurt's cleaned body in his arms, wrapping the turquoise scarf around his delicate neck to hide the bite marks from the chilled night air, and gently carried him back to the pack. The boy's gentle puffs of breath fell against his neck, and as he laid him in bed, Blaine couldn't help but pull his omega's cold body into his arms. He rubbed at his cold limbs, watching as a light, flushed, pink color returned to them. He pressed his lips tenderly to the boy's temple before wrapping an arm around him and drifting off to sleep. There would be hell to pay in the morning, he knew, but for now, he allowed himself to drown in drowsy excitement and affection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely comments! I hope you like feisty!bitchy!Kurt the morning after in this chapter. I mean, it's just not Kurt Hummel unless a scene and a statement have been made. Keep in mind, though, what Blaine's dad said about Kurt needing to be taken regularly to keep his instincts at a high so that the transition will go smoothly. Because Kurt's submissive and sexual instincts are beginning to kick in, it won't be **_**entirely**_** non-consensual, but he isn't exactly begging for it either and it's dub-con at **_**best**_**. Kurt's very confused conflicted between his wolf and human sides, and Blaine's kind of caught between the need to control Kurt and his more emotional longing to love and care for him. Just something to know before reading. **

**Frie, who asked if I have a tumblr: I'm sorry, but I don't. If I did, it would give me even more of an excuse to obsessively stalk and giggle and cry and squee over Klaine blogs, which I already spend too much time doing.**

The next morning, Blaine was jolted awake by a cacophony of shattering glasses, wailing cubs, and high-pitched shrieks. And from the empty state of his bed, he had an all-too-clear idea of where Kurt was. Or rather, was not. Fuck.

As the crashing sounds grew louder, Blaine quickly pulled on a robe and stumbled out into the hallway to hunt Kurt down before he could cause any more commotion. He passed his father, who rubbed at his groggy eyes and wordlessly thrust a finger toward the kitchen. Blaine sent him a questioning look, and he just added, "I don't care what you plan to do in the privacy of your bedroom, but you'd better control that boy in public if you want to keep any chance of the pack still respecting you," and disappeared into his bedroom, muttering something about humans and omegas and ungodly hours of the morning.

The circle of pack members who were enjoying the spectacle surrounding their kitchen-of-sorts quickly parted to allow Blaine entry as he approached. None of the usually feisty members were willing to mess with Blaine – not this morning, with his dark, glaring eyes and pulsing veins and wild hair, still running on a high from the night before.

As soon as he caught a flash of unusually pale skin and chestnut hair in the midst of chaos and broken glass, Blaine felt something unleash, pulsing freely and dangerously inside of him. His father had been right – the entire pack was gazing upon him judgmentally, and if he didn't make a statement to them by getting Kurt under his control right then and there, there would be hell to pay further down the road, first with Kurt and later with the rest of the pack. He couldn't allow the boy to make him look weak in front of the betas. But, on the other side… _damn_. This was not what he had pictured, not by any stretch or leap or twist of his imagination. As infuriated as he was, something about the boy's strong spirit made him laugh a bit inside. Omegas were never supposed to be this wild after their claiming. Had Kurt even gotten the chance to sleep?

"What the hell do you _mean_, telling me I can't leave? There's a door right there, and if you'll just excuse me- UGH, let go of my scarf!" Kurt's eyes darted about, and in a split-second decision, he charged towards an opening in the pack, but the spirit and grace of his delicate legs was no match for the warm, solid bodies of the werewolves closing in before him. Kurt let out a shriek of frustration and exhaustion, aimlessly grasping a clay pot and heaving it across the room. It broke into several pieces on the ground.

"You people are out of your damned minds_,_" Kurt proclaimed, loud and flustered, to anyone in the vicinity. "Living like animals in the middle of the woods, half of you not wearing any clothes-" A hand was thrust over his mouth, and he immediately parted his lips, sinking his teeth into the flesh. The man behind him gasped in pain.

Then he felt strong, muscular arms wrapping around his waist from behind, pinning his arms against his chest. He wormed his fingers through the tight grip and dug his nails desperately into the man's strong, heated flesh, but to no avail. He thrust his leg out behind him to aim a kick between the man's legs, but before his foot could reach the correct area, the man's legs tightened, effectively trapping Kurt's leg between his own. Thrown off-balance, Kurt was forced to lean further against the man to prevent himself from falling over.

As soon as his head pressed involuntarily against the man's chest and his distinctive scent surrounded Kurt, Kurt was overwhelmed with a strange sense of familiarity. It sort of snuck around his body, curling into him and seeking to calm him, latching onto something inside his body that he could just _feel_.

And then, once he'd had a chance to catch his breath and the adrenaline had left his body, the horror and humiliation struck him like he had run into a brick wall, and he collapsed into himself, so full of frustration and helplessness and anger yet that strange calmness that he could hardly breathe from it all.

At feeling Kurt's body collapse against his own, Blaine's heart rose up in his throat. The boy's sweet smell engulfed his body and seeped into his veins. He had heard that alphas develop an almost psychic connection with their omegas, but he hadn't imagined the overwhelming force of it, the way the boy's pain and confusion cried out to him, loudly and agonizingly, the way he found himself at once overcome with both tenderness and the need to dominate his mate.

He felt the boy's tears fall, burning and wet, onto his arm, and whispered, "Shhh. We'll get you somewhere safe. Just calm down, trust me, let me take care of you."

"See?" he heard a man whisper loudly, almost mockingly, to his son as Blaine manhandled Kurt out the door and back to his bedroom. "Look at the way the boy can't help himself, the way his alpha mate calms him, like it's sheer instinct."

The words just rested on Kurt's skin, floating around his ears but not really sinking in, not until they reached the man's bedroom, not until the man had locked the door, not until the man had laid Kurt gently down on the couch beside the window, not until Kurt turned around to gape at the man's face in horror.

"Oh,_ God_. You're…"

It ached, _ached_, to have his mate looking at him like that, hurt and confused and afraid, and knowing that he himself had caused it. His father had never told him that the urge to be kind and gentle to Kurt, who was hurt and weepy and afraid, would conflict so harshly with the instinctive need to control him.

Luckily, Blaine didn't have to choose between the two, not right away, because the boy was obviously in shock and the need to dominate wasn't particularly an issue. Good. Everything was sinking in. Kurt was calming down, and their roles would fall into place, and maybe the next time he took his beautiful, beautiful boy – which he knew needed to be soon, he could feel the need bubbling in his chest – it would be easy.

"You're the…. From last night…"

"Yes." Blaine's voice was at once dominating and guilty, and Kurt restrained the need to leap at him, to claw him, knowing how poorly his last attempts had ended. The man was too strong for him, and Kurt shrank back, feeling helpless. The man and his scent were a little too far away from Kurt, and the calming influence started to wane.

"Leave me alone." Kurt's voice was flat. Bitchy, even, but with obvious good reason.

"I… well, I can't, Kurt."

"Then let me the hell out of here."

"I can't do that, either."

"Then what _can_ you do, other than creep up behind innocent people extraordinarily well?"

"I can juggle pretty well."

"Fuck you."

"Mmmm."

"UGH."

Blaine couldn't help finding Kurt's anger incredibly adorable, knowing that he was weaker than himself and ultimately helpless, but… he wanted to treat Kurt well, and the hardly masked pain behind Kurt's eyes was all too apparent to him, and it ripped at something in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Here, let's… I suppose we can start with why I brought you here."

"You'd better 'suppose.'" Kurt spat defiantly, fixing Blaine with his trademarked glare, ice coursing through his gaze.

"Alright, well, just let me explain some thi-"

"Then what are we going to 'get to' now, besides the fact that you – you… you _violated_ me last night?" Gathering the last of his strength, Kurt rose up from the couch, lurching towards Blaine, sputtering angrily when Blaine grasped his wrists and crossed them across his chest, easily pinning him back down on the couch.

"Good boy, that's much better," he soothed.

"Let _go_ of me." Kurt had run out of physical energy, but his eyes were alive and defiant.

"No, Kurt. I need you to settle down for me."

"For _you_? Yeah, like I would do anything for _you_ right now."

Blaine kept Kurt pinned to the couch and leaned in deliberately close to the boy, pressing his face nearer and nearer until it was a hair's breadth away. The boy's eyes widened, the beautiful blues and greys and greens all melting into each other, entranced. Blaine's scent swirled around Kurt until Blaine felt his struggles weaken and his body calm beneath him. "Oh, I think you will."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, and Blaine held a finger against it.

"There you go," he soothed. "I want to teach you about where you are, and I'll answer your questions and tell anything your little heart desires, but you need to calm down first."

"Don't call me little."

Blaine was confused for a moment. His mother had always taken that well. It wasn't… demeaning, it was more of a term of endearment. Maybe it was a pride issue for Kurt. Speaking of, the boy was currently squirming lightly beneath his grip. This was all so new, so new and unreal to him; he had known for his whole life that this would happen, but now that it actually was, that it had Kurt, he felt so unpracticed at it all. The more he let his instincts slip away, the more he tried to be kind and patient with Kurt, the more awkward and ill at ease he found himself feeling.

Frustrated, Blaine allowed his wolf instincts to come to the foreground, hoping he could control them enough to give the boy a break. After all, his acute vision hadn't missed the way the boy sort of limped back to the bedroom with him. His eyes, dark and heavy, bore into Kurt's as Kurt felt the strange calm further flood his being and his body slumped back against the couch cushions.

"Where am I?" he finally managed, softly. Blaine's eyes softened and he loosened his grip on Kurt, settling back a bit, but not enough to let his scent evade the boy. He couldn't deal with any more of that feisty moodiness right now.

"You're in the middle of the woods, Kurt."

"I would think that much has been made painfully obvious."

Now that they weren't in public and Kurt was calmed just enough to keep him still, Blaine found the last remnants of Kurt's anger endearing and chuckled to himself. "Just checking. It's good to start with the basics."

Kurt just glared coldly in response. Damn. This was going to be harder than Blaine had thought – Kurt's wolf instincts were supposed to be much stronger than this; he should be much more submissive and compliant at this point, but this boy was definitely a fighter. A beautiful, feisty, porcelain fighter who was becoming harder and harder to resist. Blaine took a breath and forced himself to remain calm.

"I know you're in shock right now, and that's okay. We'll get through this."

"There's no 'we,' as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh, but there is. Everything is a 'we' right now, and will be for the rest of our life." Blaine was growing more and more frustrated, fighting to keep his impulses under control. The easiest way to get Kurt under his control would be to fuck him, but he wanted to build an actual relationship with Kurt, and he had a feeling the boy wouldn't take kindly to that. However, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the beautiful, pale skin laid out in front of him, covered only a sheet that he must have taken from Blaine's bed before trying to flee.

"And what gives you the right to just assume this?"

"Besides the fact that you're mine?"

Pointedly ignoring the 'mine,' Kurt returned, "And perhaps the fact that you're out of your mind? They're going to send people out to look for me, you know. You can't just keep me locked up here forever."

Blaine's face was both pitying and amused. "What would you say if I told you those people weren't ever going to find you?" he said, his voice breathy and musing.

"Other than the fact that you're delusional, which you've already made painfully clear?"

"God, I just love how feisty you are, it's adorable." Blaine blurted. "But… Kurt, they're not, though." His voice softened, and he couldn't hold back the pity for Kurt that overrode his other emotions. "We're out so far in the middle of the woods, and we have so many precautions up… no one's going to be able to find you."

Tears welled up slowly and painfully in Kurt's eyes. "You can't just… I can't be here forever, it's just… it's not.. there's some way that I'm going to get out of here. I've heard of things like this happening to people, but they're found, eventually, they're all found."

"I know it's hard to accept or even believe, Kurt." Why Kurt felt himself struck with the urge to sink into the man's arms, he did not know, but he found himself fighting harder and harder to go against the impulse.

"You _don't_ know, though, you have no idea…." Kurt's small voice was almost pitiful.

"Let me explain to you why you're here, alright? Maybe that will help you."

"Alright." Kurt heaved a sigh, yet his eyes clung to the man's. He couldn't understand why he felt such an intimate bond to the man who had forced himself upon him only hours ago; he only knew that he felt helpless and somehow placated.

"I'm… well, all of us… we're werewolves, Kurt."

The boy laughed. _Laughed_. "You people are growing more and more delusional by the minute, first thinking that you can keep me here, then telling me you're all _werewolves_?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "We are, though. And the forest, it's... it's our home."

"You can't expect me to believe that. You have needs that can't be met out here in the middle of the forest, I mean-"

"It doesn't matter, Kurt. You're speaking of human needs that don't matter to us. Actually, to you, either, now that you mention it. I mean, look at your shoulder."

The bite from the previous night was even more prominent if it was possible, and there was a dark, glowing aura about it. Little curls of the ebony essence arched through the air, dancing about each other sensuously, dark and gleaming.

"What…" Kurt's breath hitched.

Christ, the contrast of the black against Kurt's pale skin was just gorgeous. Blaine had to swallow as those beautiful, wide, shocked eyes stared back at him. "That's the bite from when I claimed you last night, Kurt. It turned you to one of us."

Even from his limited knowledge of human society, Blaine knew that black, glowing auras around wounds weren't exactly common, especially from the stunned look on Kurt's face as he gazed down at the bite.

"It doesn't… why doesn't it hurt?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Only alphas claim humans, so those bites aren't exactly common, and we really don't know too much about them."

Kurt's head didn't move, but Blaine watched captivated as the boy's long, exquisite eyelashes curled slowly upward to meet his gaze.

"Alpha?"

"Yeah, alpha. Alpha werewolves, currently just myself and my father, lead the pack, which is all of the people you saw in the kitchen, earlier."

"Why not mate with one of _them_, then, rather than tramp into Ohio and _kidnap_ someone?" Kurt's voice was all teary bitterness, and something about the gorgeous crystalline tears welling up in his eyes sent a flash of heat coursing through Blaine's body.

"Because betas are too instinctive, too dominant. They can't be as submissive to an alpha as a human can."

"Submissive?" Kurt choked, rapidly blinking back the pools of tears that kept rising to his eyes.

_God,_ he was so _innocent_. "Yes. It means you're my claimed mate, my omega. I'm responsible for you, for assimilating you to society, for caring for you, protecting you, taking care of your needs."

Kurt's tears, large and hot, began to stream down his face. He shut his eyelids painstakingly, catching some of the drops on his lashes like dew on a spiderweb. Blaine gasped softly, wholeheartedly entranced by the beauty and marvel of it all, of seeing Kurt so agonizingly real before his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, baby. You'll get used to it, eventually. I hope you'll understand one day when it's all behind us." The tears were falling even faster now, and Blaine felt his cock hardening. He could just pull away that sheet and _see_ his breathtaking mate in all of his glory, and the thought of it all was just too much to bear. The tears, the idea of taking care of Kurt, somehow added to the fantasy, and Blaine could sense it would be difficult to hold back much longer.

"There's no 'us,' there's never going to be an 'us.'"

There is, though. It's already begun." Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt until they were sharing the same air, until Kurt's submissive wolf instincts were in full effect.

"No…" Kurt shook his head vigorously, tears streaming down his face, and Blaine painstakingly traced the trail left by one of the hot, wet, tears with a gentle finger before pressing the same finger to his lips, flicking his tongue out to taste the salty wetness.

The taste of Kurt's tears, the boy's pure essence, sent heaving waves of impulse crashing down on him.

"Your tears are just _intoxicating,_" Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to Kurt's pure, soaked cheek, inhaling the light musk and vanilla that were so beautifully Kurt. His cock was hardening rapidly, and a heat was pulsing through his body, and he could hardly breath from it all.

Kurt whimpered beneath him and let out a gasp as Blaine began to pull the sheet away from his body, his hungry eyes taking in Kurt's pretty, delicate collarbone, glimmering with sweat and tears.

"What are you… stop!"

"This is part of what it means to be my omega, Kurt. You need to get used to being taken by me." Blaine could hardly hold back his trembling breath enough to speak, not with the way that silk sheet kept slipping lower and lower, hugging the delicate intricacies of Kurt's body. Kurt squirmed beneath him, whimpering, pressing back further against the couch.

Blaine pressed his mouth against the skin of Kurt's collarbone, warm and sweet, scraping his teeth against it lightly. Kurt shuddered.

"You feel that, baby?" Kurt's elegant chin moved up and down just slightly.

"I don't… what is that?"

"It's our bond, the bond between an alpha and his omega, that began to form last night. It continues to strengthen every time I claim you like this, sexually."

"Please. Not again." Kurt was crying again, his chest shaking.

"Shhhhh, baby. The bond to me is going to make the transition easier. I need you to trust me, Kurt. I'd love for you to be comfortable with our situation, but the only way that's going to work is if you trust me to do this, to know what's best for you."

"I can't-" Kurt's voice broke into a gasp as Blaine's tongue, rough and warm, lathed over his nipple, circling round and round before he sucked, bringing it involuntarily to a peak.

"See?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's flesh, looking up through his lashes. He tweaked the already hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Your nipples are already turning hard for me. It's part of your instincts now, Kurt. You need to submit to me, you need to be taken by me."

"No, no, no, no, no," Kurt whimpered, reaching a trembling hand to Blaine, trying to pull the man away from his body to no avail.

"You need to stop fighting this, Kurt," Blaine murmured, grasping Kurt's hand and interlacing their fingers, pinning it gently above his head. "It'll be easier for us if you do. I'll make sure you enjoy this, baby. This is about us, not just me."

Kurt shivered as the rest of his skin, much more sensitive than the rest of the werewolves', was exposed to the cold air of the room.

"It's alright, Kurt, I've got you," Blaine murmured, pressing his warm hands against the cold flesh and rubbing gently until Kurt sighed softly, leaning into the warmth almost imperceptibly. "Good," he smiled genuinely against Kurt's skin, amazed at how addicting the feel of the warm, silky flesh was beneath his fingers. "You're doing wonderfully, you know. You're everything I wanted and more."

Kurt's eyes were closed, and Blaine watched in utter fascination as his legs began to spread of their own accord. Kurt trembled, looking conflicted and confused.

"Kurt?"

No response.

"Baby, I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

Pale blue irises made themselves visible, hooded with porcelain lids.

"Good, Kurt. You know I don't want to hurt you. I just can't… we need to do this. Tell me how you feel."

"I don't understand… why…."

"Your legs?"

"Yes."

"It's your instincts, Kurt. They're spreading because your wolf instincts are really strong right now.

"I feel empty, though, like… achingly."

"That's because you need this right now, as my omega." Blaine murmured, breath ghosting against Kurt's skin he trailed hot kisses down his body. "It's perfectly natural, Kurt. I want this to be good for you, too. It's okay to want it."

The tears came again. "I don't want this, though, it's just… like there's something inside of me that's pushing for it, and I can't… it won't stop, not until…"

"Shhhh, baby, it's normal. I'll take care of you."

"How?"

"Mmmm, well, let me teach you. Let me show you how good it can feel," Blaine hummed as his hand made its way to Kurt's already hardening cock. "You want to know something?" Blaine let his fingers trail delicately over Kurt's length. "Sometimes the most pleasurable sensations come from the lightest touches."

Kurt arched his back and bit his lip, panting heavily to avoid making any noises, unwilling to give Blaine the satisfaction.

"Shy?" Blaine asked softly, cocking his head in a way that was just too fucking adorable.

Kurt didn't respond, his face coloring rapidly as he held his breath, biting his lip so hard Blaine wouldn't have been surprised if it was bleeding by that point.

"I have ways of remedying that shyness, you know," Blaine grinned, pumping Kurt's erection slowly, adding a smooth twist in the end that caused Kurt to cry out, his stomach coiling so tightly he could barely stand it, hips jerking. "See?" He then removed his hand, and Kurt's eyes opened questioningly, hazily. "Calm down, baby. I'll take care of you." Blaine's arm reached beneath Kurt's legs, lifting them up and pressing a hand between his cheeks. "_Christ_, you're so beautiful, Kurt." Kurt's hole quivered as it was exposed to the cold air, a warm whitish fluid peeking out.

"Why am I.. it feels wet," Kurt mumbled, face flushed with both need and humiliation.

"Your body produces natural lubricant, now that you're a werewolf," Blaine said before dipping just the tip of his finger into the fluid and circling it around Kurt's hole. Kurt keened, arching into the touch. "That's it, Kurt. Just keep trusting me, let me show you how good I can make you feel." Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and moved to hold him in his lap, bent forward slightly, flushed and panting, as Blaine's finger moved tantalizing around his most sensitive areas, occasionally eliciting a whimper as he ghosted over his hole.

"This is going to feel strange, but you need to try not to resist this or it's going to hurt more," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear as he slipped a finger inside him. Kurt mewled loudly, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Good boy. That's it, Kurt. You're doing so, so well. Can you handle any more?"

Kurt shook his head against Blaine's neck.

"That's alright, baby. We'll work on it some other time, okay?" Blaine allowed his finger to slip in further, exploring the inside of Kurt as Kurt pressed back against his finger, letting out high-pitched gasps and clutching Blaine's hand, still laced in his own and pinned against the back of the couch. Blaine arched his finger up, and Kurt screamed. "Fuck, Kurt, you're so beautiful when you're screaming for me. Always so beautiful," he whispered against the top of the boy's head, reaching his other hand to rub Kurt's stomach soothingly, admiring how flushed the pale skin was.

"Are you enjoying this, baby?" he asked tentatively, trailing his hand back down to stroke Kurt's cock, pumping in rhythm with his finger. The only response Kurt could make out was a keening whimper against his shoulder, writhing in pleasure that overtook him.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt squirmed in his lap, the soft, tight cheeks of his ass rubbing against his erection, and they came together, loud and gasping, Kurt's come spurting out in thick ropes that fell against his stomach, Blaine's come splattered over his back. If Blaine could have gotten hard again, he would have immediately, seeing the white fluid marking Kurt, claiming him as his own, his omega.

"You alright, baby?"

Kurt didn't respond, his soft breaths falling against Blaine's neck, already asleep, overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions and the pleasure of it all. He looked even more gorgeous, more precious, if possible. He was going to be a challenge, but Kurt… Kurt would be worth it.


End file.
